The Kane Chronicles Truth or Dare
by Prince Of PWNage
Summary: When Sadie Kane is bored, she invites friends over. When her friends come over, what do they do? Play a game of Truth or Dare, of course!
1. The Game Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles**

Me: This will be my first good fic. I promise. I'm sorry I didn't continue the Son of Neptune. I'll restart that one, I thought it was horrible.

Sadie: Your first good fic? I don't think that'll happen.

Me: Shut up, you fobbing, toad-spotted maggot pie.

Percy: Well, you don't have to all Edgar Allan Poe on me.

Me: You really are the inquisitive little pest. And first of all, that was Shakespeare. Second of all, um… I got nothing.

Sadie: And I thought you were smart.

Me: Excuse me? You've got me angry enough already. Sekhmet! Get over here!

Sadie: Oh, bloody hell…

Sekhmet: I shall feast on your blood!

Me: *points to Sadie* She said you were reckless and stupid.

Sekhmet: I shall feast on your blood!

Sadie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Me: On with the story!

Sekhmet: I shall feast on your blood!

* * *

><p>It was a rather normal day at the Twenty-First Nome, with everybody doing their normal routine. Except for one.<p>

"I'm bored," said thirteen year old Sadie Kane sitting in her room. "Why haven't they come yet? I've spent like, all thirty-seven hours in the day waiting for them to play Truth or Dare…"

Her brother, Carter, entered the room. "There are twenty-four hours in a day, not thirty-seven. Don't worry, Anubis and the others are bound to come here soon…"

"Jeez, I was just exaggerating for effect."

Just then, Doughboy came out from his hiding behind an alarm clock on Sadie's nightstand. He tripped and fell of the nightstand. He landed square on his butt.

"Owie! My bum! Why can't I ever get a taxi?" Doughboy said.

"Because you're a bloody short midget and just about nobody likes you, even taxi drivers," Sadie replied.

Carter lightly slugged Sadie in the arm.

"For your information, young master," Doughboy said with slight anger, "I am not that short-"

"Oh yes you are," retorted Sadie.

"-and I can get a taxi! I just don't want to!"

"I thought you wanted a taxi," Carter said.

"Is that the point?" Doughboy asked him.

"Yes."

"But to me it isn't."

"Yeah, but to us it is."

Sadie then asked Doughboy, "How did you get here?"

"I was bored," Doughboy replied.

"I wasn't asking why! I mean how!"

"Oh."

"Shabti are such idiots."

Sadie looked Carter, who looked like he wanted to cry. "Did you have to say that?"

"Say what?"

"Oh, y'know… Isn't it freakin' obvious?"

"Huh, Oh. Um… sorry."

"Yeah, whatever…"

Just then, Sadie, Carter, and Doughboy heard footsteps. Into the room came Walt and Jaz, who waved hello to Carter and Sadie. Right after them came Anubis, who smiled at Sadie and waved to Carter. Following Anubis were Julius and Ruby Kane, Carter and Sadie's father and mother. Julius and Ruby hugged their son and daughter. Some of the other Egyptian gods came in – Horus, Isis, Osiris, Set, Nephthys, Bast, Thoth, Sekhmet (strangely), Bes, even Ra. The Chief Lector, Amos Kane, made a grand entrance with his leopard-skin cape.

Then, as if it was planned, all of the guests shouted in unison, "WE'RE HERE!"

"I shall feast on your blood!" shouted Sekhmet.

After that, there was a long silence. Breaking the silence was Carter, groaning for some reason.

"I think my ears are bleeding," said Carter.

"Don't wor – AAAHH! You're right? Your ears are bleeding!" said Sadie.

"I'm always right."

"Fine, I'll heal you."

Sadie healed Carter.

"So, um… everybody? Who's ready to play Truth or Dare?"

The guests exploded into cheers. "WE ARE!"

"I shall feast on your blood first!" shouted Sekhmet.

"Okay… I need some earmuffs," muttered Carter.

"Calm down, everybody!" shouted Sadie.

"No, you calm down!" shouted Set.

"This ain't really helping my ears…" Carter groaned.

"Shut up, godling! You don't have the right to talk, and you don't exactly have the best style in clothing!"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You look even worse than I do! Your horrible choice of clothes makes you look like a train wreck of the 70's and 80's! Be quiet, fool!"

Everybody, even Nephthys, agreed with Carter's statement.

"For the first time in his life, Carter's right!" exclaimed Sadie.

"You said I was right a few minutes ago," said Carter

"Is that the point?"

"Yes."

"But to me it isn't."

"Err, Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't that sound like that little argument we had with Doughboy?"

"Your point is?"

"Isn't it a bit stupid now that it has happened twice?"

"I know, so are you."

"Shut up."

"You know you are."

"Stop it you two!" shouted their mother, who heard the entire thing. "Stop arguing and let's play already!"

"Yes, do what your mother says, children, or I shall feast on your blood!" agreed Sekhmet.

"Yeah, Carter, listen to Mom," said Sadie."

"That calls for you too, Sadie Kane!" her mother shouted at her.

"Sorry."

"I shall feast on your blood!" Sekhmet suddenly interrupted.

"No one asked for your opinion, Sekhmet!" everybody shouted.

"Um…" said Carter in a small voice, "Can we, uh, move this game outside of Sadie's room? It's getting a bit crowded, and Sekhmet's breath is turning Sadie's Anubis doll to sand.

"OH NOES!" shouted Sadie, then she slapped Sekhmet and ran out of her room.

"How dare she... I shall feast on her blood!" shouted Sekhmet with rage.

"I'll get her," sighed Anubis.

"Let's get out of this stupid room already! We haven't even started the dumb game, and it's been, like an hour and a half already.

Everybody exited Sadie's room, and Doughboy got trampled by godly and magician feet, which, unfortunately for Doughboy, were all wearing a shoe or sandal, if it didn't already hurt enough with bare feet. Down the hallway, Carter and the rest of the magicians and gods found a blushing Anubis and a very stupid looking Sadie with an outrageously wide grin etched on her face.

"You don't want to know," said Anubis

"I'll say it anyway!" said a still extremely happy (and stupid looking) Sadie.

Anubis clamped a hand over Sadie's mouth.

"Guys, I'm not kidding. We've already wasted so much time that by the time we start, Apophis has taken over the world already!" shouted Carter.

"Okay," everybody said.

"So now that we've got that all settled, let's play Truth or Dare! Alright, who's going first? Set?"

"I thought you would see it my way," sneered Set, thinking of all the chaos he could cause from a simple truth or dare. "Hmm… Alright! Sadie Kane! I dare you to-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" interrupted Carter, waving his arms in front of him. "There should be rules, because you never know what a god of chaos could do," Everybody agreed. "First, no extreme dares," Carter looked at Set. "Second, truths should be as embarrassing as possible! Okay, that's all I've got.

"Aw, darn it…" said Set. "Oh well! Sadie Kane! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm…" Sadie thought hard. If she chose truth, Set would probably ask how she felt about Anubis. Really embarrassing. If she chose dare, Set would try to make her do something dangerous, or something that would make her look like an idiot. Either way, she would die, so she said, "Truth."

Set smiled evilly. "What do you think about my son Anubis?"

Sadie had seen it coming. She felt her cheeks get red. Really red. "Um…"

"Oh, and by the way, Anubis, show her."

Sadie looked at Anubis, who held the Feather of Truth and gave it to Sadie.

"So," said Set with glee, "if you tell a lie, you will in fact burn to ashes!"

At this time, Sadie was sweating like crazy. Thinking nothing could get worse, she told the truth.

* * *

><p>Me: What's that supposed to be called again, a cliffhanger?<p>

Sadie: Duh.

Me: I'll send Sobek and Sekhmet after you if you don't stop.

Sadie: You have problems. Bad problems.

Me: Oh yeah? At least I'm not the thirteen year old girl who likes a five thousand year old guy with a jackal head.

Sadie: Where are you getting at?

Me: I don't know.

Sadie: See, you are dumb.

Me: Oh, well, maybe I could blast you to bits using that ha-di spell.

Sadie: Like you can.

Me: You want me to?

Sadie: No.

Sekhmet: Do it, or I shall feast on your blood!

Sadie: No. I don't want to get destroyed by a spell that can blow stuff up.

Me: Exactly. Send dare suggestions and and reviews and all of that other stuff! Don't flame me though. I'll update soon, I promise you that!


	2. Zia Rashid Joins the Game!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles.**

Me: Hello, everyone. I decided to update this story earlier than I originally planned because of all of those reviews that this fanfic received. I won't be using all of them now, only some of them. Currently, the story is in third person, but there will be a single point of view in one part.

Sadie: And so on and so forth. I'll be sleeping, so… Wake me up when you're finished talking.

Carter: Sadie, stop being impolite to the fanfic author! The author is trying to speak!

Sadie: But it's all boring and stuff!

Carter: As boring as it may be-

Me: Oh, shut up. You're even worse off than me, Carter Kane.

Sadie: Zzz…

Me: Seriously? That last statement by me was barely long! Anyway, I'm also going to use a new system. Every time I get ten reviews/suggestions, I'll update a chapter. If I don't update the chapter on that day, I'll update the day after or a few days after that.

Sadie: Huh? Are you done yet?

Carter: Yes, the author is done.

Me: On with the story!

Sadie: Whoop-de-doo…

* * *

><p>Sadie was silent, when her mouth opened and the words spilled out. "Anubis, you are extremely cute because of your dreamy chocolate brown eyes that make me melt and that sarcastic half-smile of yours is just adorable just because it is and-"<p>

"And? There's even more?" asked Anubis raising an eyebrow.

"I think I've said enough," said Sadie, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Everybody except Anubis were just standing there slack-jawed in silence at Sadie's description.

"Lady Kane?" asked Anubis softly, him blushing as much as Sadie.

"What?" Sadie asked Anubis, staring at the floor attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"I believe it's your turn."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Sadie, forgetting her embarrassment. "Err… Carter?"

"What do you want?"

"Can I have revenge?"

"No."

"Darn it. Oh well… Carter! Truth or dare?"

"Err… dare."

"I dare you to dare Set to-"

"Sadie, I think there should be another rule – you can't dare somebody to dare somebody else."

Everybody agreed with Carter's rule except Sadie.

"That's bloody unfair!" said Sadie, pouting.

"Yeah, well, whatever," said Carter.

"So anyway, Carter, I dare you to wear one of Set's disco suits while dancing to Freak Out.

"Um… please tell me you didn't say that."

"Oh, but I did."

"This isn't happening."

"Oh, but it is."

"If I could just get out of this dare…"

"Oh, but you won't."

"If people don't laugh-"

"Oh, but they will."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Oh, yes you will."

"Could you stop doing that?"

"Oh, I will."

"Seriously."

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you."

"You are completely welcome."

Carter asked Set if he could borrow some of his disco suits. Set refused at first, not wanting to lose even one of his many suits, but he soon gave in and let Carter use his suit.

Carter put on the suit. It was huge on him, and he kept on tripping because Set's pants were so long.

Everybody broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I should've gone to the dark side," Carter mumbled. "They have fresh cookies." (A/N: That belongs to nigahiga.)

Set, having a huge collection of music and a bunch of other random stuff, took out a Pokémon CD.

"Ah, here it is."

"What the – that's not even Freak Out! I thought you had every single song in the whole world!" shouted Sadie angrily.

"Sorry, I don't have every song."

"But you have Pokémon."

"Yeah, well… Just don't worry! It'll be good!"

"It better be."

"Let's do the Season 1 theme."

"I guess it's better than nothing."

Sadie retrieved a boom box from the Duat, and Set inserted the CD inside the boom box. Sadie pressed play, and the music began playing.

_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

Carter pointed to himself as if saying, _I wanna be the best. Not you. Me._ He pointed at other random magicians/gods/god hosts/shabti/etc. and gave them looks like, _You're not the best. You never will be._

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cause_

Carter grabbed hold of Doughboy and set him in front of himself. He pulled a toy Pokéball out of the Duat and threw it at Doughboy. The Pokéball opened and closed on Doughboy.

"Let me out, you vile fiend!" said Doughboy. "I command you to!"

Carter then took Doughboy out of the Pokéball and began to "train" him. He rapped Doughboy on the back with his khopesh and looked at him with a stare clearly saying, _Use Flamethrower, you useless Ditto wannabe._

"Ow, jeez! Clay figures have feelings too, ya know!" shouted Doughboy quite angrily.

_I will travel across the land_

_Searching far and wide_

Carter looked all across the Twenty-First Nome. Entirely. In just 2 seconds. Sadie gave Carter a look which meant, _Why must you embarrass me?_

_These Pokémon to understand_

_The power that's inside_

Carter just stared at a misshapen lump of Doughboy and just thought, _What power inside. It seems as if there isn't any._

_It's you and me_

Carter brought Sadie up. Sadie shot Carter a glare. _I hate you. Why me?_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokémon! Oh, you're my best friend_

Carter started to aggressively hug Sadie, giving her noogies as the song went on.

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokémon! A heart so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

Sadie stifled a laugh and thought, _Maybe I do. You certainly don't._

_You teach me and I teach you_

_Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all_

_Pokémon!_

(A/N Sorry to the reviewer who suggested the Freak Out. My cousin told me to do Pokémon instead. I did that because she has pneumonia, so I just did what she requested. I'll do that other dare in Chapter 3. Oh yeah, I don't own Pokemon. I'm only saying. If that was horrible, don't blame me. It was my first time using a song in a fanfic.)

Everybody was staring wide-eyed at Carter's "dancing". They laughed. No, that was an understatement. They laughed so hard, the sound broke all of the windows of the Twenty-First Nome. Yes, every single window. Anubis, the loudest laugher, fainted.

"Can't… *gasp* breathe… Haha… Hehe… *gag* Ha… *thud*."

"Oh no! Anubis! My little doggy! Are you all right? Answer me! Please be all right!" said Sadie worriedly, hugging Anubis.

"Lady Kane?" Anubis' said, who quickly recovered from fainting.

"WHY? WHY – wait, what?"

"Um…"

"You're alive! YAY!"

That's when Sadie realized she was on top of Anubis. She reluctantly pulled away, and saw Anubis laughing.

"It isn't funny, you blithering idiot!" said Sadie angrily.

"Then care to tell me why that just happened, Lady Kane?"

"My instincts took over!"

"I see. Your instincts are to take care of the cute little doggie. In other words, me."

"Y-you're not cute!"

"Yet you called me cute in your truth. The Feather of Truth didn't burn you to ashes. Enough said."

"Fine, you win."

Anubis was pleased to know that he had it the way he wanted it.

After Anubis and Sadie's long conversation, everybody else lightly laughed, feeling the aftereffects of Carter's ridiculousness.

"Hey, I just tried to make it as realistic as possible!"

"Yeah…" Sadie said, fuming, still angry at Carter for embarrassing her.

"Calm down, sis."

"You're telling me to calm down."

"Um…"

"What in the world is wrong with you!"

"Um…"

"Really? Is that all you can say?"

"Um…"

"Guys! Just calm down! It's Carter's turn," Horus piped up.

"Fine…" said Sadie.

"Okay, I got it. Anubis! Truth or dare!"

"Truth."

"I have a good truth."

"Really. Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so, jackal boy."

"And the truth is?"

"What exactly did you and Sadie do while we weren't watching?"

"Um…"

"Oh, I forgot something!"

"What did you forget?"

Carter took out the Feather of Truth out of nowhere, and said, "This will make sure you're telling the truth."

"Y-you can't do that!"

"That's exactly what you did to Sadie, so if I were you, I would be quiet."

"Fine. I'll tell it from the beginning. It was a perfectly gloomy day in the Underworld, when Sadie called me and-"

"Just say what happened after you and Sadie went out of the room."

"What happened after you and Sadie went out of the room."

"ARGH! Stop stalling and say the dumb truth already!"

"Fine, so you and the others found us and then we began Truth or Dare."

Carter face palmed himself.

Sadie then said to Anubis, "Just say the truth."

"Fine, but only because Sadie insisted on it."

"Okay, we're ready."

Anubis had a flashback lasting a few seconds, although it seemed more.

Flashback Start

A

N

U

B

I

S

_I found Sadie torturing a Sekhmet action figure._

"_Hulk Smash!" Sadie shouted as she grabbed a sledgehammer from the Duat._

_I closed my eyes and heard a crunching noise. I opened my eyes and I saw Sadie waving the sledgehammer around saying, "See how you like being the victim, huh Sekhmet?"_

"_Um, Sadie?"_

"_SADIE PAWNCH!"_

_The last thing I saw before I was knocked out cold was Sadie's fist coming in contact with my face._

_I woke up a few seconds later wondering what in the world just happened. I saw Sadie silently weeping over me. She realized I was alive and okay._

"_Anubis! You're alive! ALIVE!"_

_I sat up groggily. "Yes, Lady Kane, I am, surprisingly."_

_Then the strangest thing happened. She started planting kisses all over my face._

"_I'm so happy you're alive! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Sekhmet."_

"_I'm a jackal, not a lion, Lady Kane."_

"_Sorry. Anyway…"_

"_Apology accepted."_

"_I'm also happy for another reason – I KISSED ANUBIS! I kissed a god! I kissed the boy of my dreams!"_

_Sadie had completely lost it. I just picked her up, sat down, and put her on my lap. She smiled even more. Then Carter and everybody else came and found us. Very embarrassing, actually._

Flashback End

(A/N This was also my first flashback. Don't rate me too harshly on it, I only tried it once.)

Anubis described everything from his flashback, from beginning to end.

"I knew my daughter was a bit crazy, but I never knew she was this crazy," mused Julius. Even Ruby had to agree with him.

Anubis sat down, blushing. Sadie did the same.

"Did you have to give every single detail?" asked Sadie, annoyed.

"Yes, Lady Kane." answered Anubis.

"Call me Sadie."

"Because?"

"Lady Kane sounds boring now. Can you just tell me why you had to give every single detail?"

"Okay, Sadie Kane. I was holding the Feather of Truth."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"You guess?"

"Pretty much."

"No. It either makes sense or it doesn't."

"Fine, it does make sense. A lot of sense."

"Now you see it my way," Anubis smiled that half-smile of his, causing Sadie to blush fiercely.

Everybody was silent for a long time, when Anubis said, "Well, it's my turn, so Sekhmet, truth or dare?"

Sekhmet replied, "Grr… how dare you choose me… I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR BLOOD!"

"Be quiet, cat."

Sekhmet did as she was told when the craziest thing happened.

With a deafening _CRASH!_, someone came tumbling through the ceiling, landing on the ground on their feet.

That someone was none other than Zia Rashid.

* * *

><p>Me: So what did you think? I added Zia, as stated previously.<p>

Sadie: Carter, look! Your girlfriend's gonna be in the story now!

Carter: Sadie, don't get me angry.

Sadie: But I will.

Sekhmet: You've got me angry, Sadie Kane, so I shall feast on your blood!

Carter: You better not! Even though she's annoying, she's my sister and I'll protect her at any cost!

Sekhmet: Grr... I shall feast on your blood too, Carter Kane.

Me: Guys, stop fighting. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming! Prince of PWNage, signing out!


	3. Khufu Makes His Appearance!

This is an… um… author's notice…

Yeah, that's right! An author's notice!

The title may read as "Khufu Makes His Appearance", but… um… That's all false and stuff!

Believe it.

Eh, you know what?

I'm a terrible liar.

This really is chapter three of The Kane Chronicles Truth or Dare.

So enjoy the story and all the other stuff! Yeah. That's all.

No, wait! That's not all…

You'll hear from me right after the disclaimer!

3…

2…

1021.3497…

That's not right…

Oh well, let's get on with it, then.

3, 2, 1, ACTION!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles.<strong>

Me: Hi. Erm…

Sadie: What is it now?

Me: Shut up. Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating for so long.

Sadie: Yeah, so everybody has the right to be angry. Come on, send bad rev-

Me: Sadie, please…

Sadie: Why should I?

Me: Maybe you should because… Hmm… I don't know… Because I'm the author of this story and I command you to!

Sadie: Fine, fine.

Me: The system I was using didn't turn out very well, and I edited it out of Chapter 2 so you guys would (hopefully) forget about it. I won't be using that system anymore.

Sadie: Yes, do that.

Me: *shoots death glare at Sadie*

Sadie: …

Me: On with the story!

* * *

><p>Everybody stared at the newcomer, Zia.<p>

"How did you come here?" asked Carter.

"Through the ceiling. Duh," answered Zia.

"Right, right. But why?"

"I heard laughter, so I thought Ricky Gervais was here."

"Excuse me, but who?"

"Ricky Gervais. You know, the British comedian?"

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Ooh!" Set chimed in. "Ring My Bell? By Anita Ward? I love that song!"

Carter said to him, "Wanna dance to it?"

"No."

"I thought so."

"The windows were also shattered, so I thought something was wrong. I decided to check out what exactly happened," said Zia.

"Oh yeah, we never did get those windows mended. Sadie, if you please?" said Carter.

"Hmm? Oh, okay," said Sadie.

_Hi-nehm._

The hieroglyphics blazed in front of Sadie, and immediately, all of the windows were fixed.

Sadie immediately fell unconscious.

"Well, that wasn't the spell she's best at, but still, pretty good," Isis remarked.

Zia examined Sadie. "Well, she'll be awake probably… in about an hour or so."

"We'll just leave her until she wakes up," said Anubis.

"Let's get on with our game, shall we?" said Bast.

"Yeah… Let's do that…" said Carter.

"Where were we again?" asked Anubis.

"You were asking Sekhmet truth or dare," replied Carter.

"Yeah, yeah. So Sekhmet… Truth or dare?"

Everybody looked to Sekhmet.

"I guess… dare. Then I shall feast on your blood!" shouted Sekhmet.

"That gave me the greatest idea. EVER!" said Anubis with a devilish grin. "I dare you to-"

Someone's phone began ringing.

"Oh, what the hell is it now?" shouted everybody (excluding Sadie, of course).

Jaz took out her ringing phone and answered it.

* * *

><p>PHONE CALL<p>

Jaz: Yes, what is it you need?

?: Did you remember that there's a meeting you need to be in right now, Ms. Jasmine?

* * *

><p>Jaz flinched at the name Jasmine – she hated that name.<p>

* * *

><p>PHONE CALL (continued)<p>

Jaz: Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me!

?: Right. So come over in thirty minutes, or you will be late, along with the other ones that are coming with you.

Jaz: I'll send them there right away.

END OF PHONE CALL

* * *

><p>"Sorry guys, but Walt, Nepthys, Julius, Ruby, Bes, Amos, and I have to leave for a meeting. We might not be back to finish the game," said Jaz, right after the phone call.<p>

"Aw man, and none of our turns passed yet… Oh well," said Walt sadly.

Walt, Nepthys, Julius, Ruby, Bes, Amos, and Jaz exited the building.

(A/N: Yeah, one of the reviewers suggested that I get rid of some characters. After everyone currently playing Truth or Dare has done a truth or dare, the characters who left _might _return. I said might, so don't get too excited. I'll make an effort to squeeze them back in the story later on.)

"Agh! Agh!" shouted… someone coming from the library.

"Oh, that's baboon for, 'What's all the commotion about?'" translated Thoth, who was able to understand baboon.

Everyone looked toward the library, finding a golden colored baboon standing in the way.

"It's Khufu!" Carter shouted.

Sadie, as if on cue, rose from her unconsciousness and the sound of Khufu's name. "Huh? What? Khufu's here? Great…"

"Sis, I thought you would be excited to see Khufu."

"I'm still a tad bit tired-"

"You mean tired enough to stop playing Truth or Dare?"

"No, no. I didn't mean that. I'm just going to watch a few turns of this game, then I'll return to playing."

Khufu talked… I mean, aghed, "Agh! Agh! Agh!"

"He means, 'Truth or Dare? I love that game! May I join?'" translated Thoth.

"I guess you can, Khufu, if you have a translator," said Carter.

"His translator is me, Carter," said Thoth.

"Right. Let's just get back to the game, shall we? There's been way too many interruptions in the game."

Sadie said, "Sekhmet said dare, right? So Anubis, give her a dare already."

"Okay. I dare you to never say 'I shall feast on your blood!' for the rest of the game," said Anubis.

"What? I shall feast on your-" Sekhmet began to say, but was interrupted by Anubis.

"Nuh-uh-uh!"

"Grr… I hate you. I swear, I shall fea-"

"You know what?"

"What? Tell me before I feast on-"

"Shut it. Anyway, I'll be nice to you."

"By?"

"Instead of the whole game, how about… five turns?"

"Fine. Then I shall feast on your bl-"

"Don't make me change it back, cat."

"Hmmph!"

"Thought so. It's your turn."

"Okay… Nepthys!"

"Sekhmet, she left."

"Right. How about… Amos!"

"Gone."

"Uh… Julius!"

"Also gone."

"Erm… Ruby?"

"Gone."

"Jaz?"

"Gone."

"Walt?"

"See previous answer."

"Then I'll have to settle for… Zia, the newbie!"

Zia was startled. "Okay then. I'll choose dare."

"I wasn't going to ask you truth or dare. Pork or beef?"

"What the-"

"Answer it."

"Fine. I guess beef."

"Grr… Pork is better! Now I shall do a harsher… wait, you said dare, right?"

"Yeah."

"I shall do a harsher dare than I originally intended to!"

"Oh."

"So… Admit that you like Carter."

"Wh-what? N-no, anything b-but that!"

Sekhmet bared her fangs.

"Fine, fine! I like Carter. There, I said it!"

"Give a description on how much."

"FUUUUU-"

* * *

><p>Me: Hehe, hope you liked the end of the chapter! As you can see, I took two suggestions from the reviewers – to remove a few characters, and to make Zia admit that she likes Carter. Yeah, Khufu's here too. I'm sorry if not many truths or dares have been done. I'm just trying to get all the characters I want in right now. To everyone who was waiting for this chapter to get updated, I'm sorry also. It's the summer, and I just want some time to relax. Sorry for the inconveniences.<p>

Sadie: Zzz…

Me: Are you kidding me? Ah, what the heck. Send reviews and suggestions!


End file.
